Quand des pokévengers et des pokésaints doivent faire équipe
by Kotone no neko
Summary: Les avengers ( et Loki) sont transformés en pokémon et apprennent que sept gamins se sont aussi fait transformés pour une raison inconnue et partent à leur recherche. Du côté des saints d'Athéna, la guerre sainte contre Hadès est terminé mais, un étrange phénomène se passe, leurs cosmos ont disparus! Suite à cela, ils sont changés et se retrouvent séparés les uns des autres.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, oui oui, je sais je devrais continuer mais autres fanfics, je suis méga en retard. Mais, à cause de gros problèmes d'informatique, j'ai dût changer à plusieurs reprises d'ordi' et j'ai donc perdue TOUT mes dossiers de fanfics (car j'ai ma clé usb qui marche plus et je l'ai toujours pas changée), heureusement j'ai les chapitres en manuscrit, mais je trouve pas le courage de tout taper/retaper (actuellement presque 50 pages), donc quand je le trouverais, je le ferais. Et à ce moment là, vous aurez TOUT les chapitres manquant d'UN coup, mais une fanfic par une (faut pas exagérez!).

Aussi, cette année, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire (en manuscrit comme sur ordi), pourquoi ? Hé bien, je suis à l'année du brevet, alors, faut que je bosse plus qu'avant (enfin, j'avais de super notes avant, vous inquiétez pas).

Donc, voici une nouvelle fanfic que je mettrais tout mon temps à faire pour être sûre des bons chapitres, bien écrit et tout et tout.

Voilà, le bla bla est terminé, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>**INFORMATION SUR LA FANFIC**<p>

Type : Cross-over Saint-Seiya, Avengers et Pokémon

Nombre De Chapitres : A voir.

Auteur : Kotone no neko

Bêta-Lecteur : Aucun ! (Qui veut bien l'être?)

Aucuns des univers ne m'appartiennent.

**FIN DES INFORMATIONS SUR LA FANFIC**

* * *

><p><strong>Une étrange transformation :<strong>

Les Avengers ont réussis, Loki est capturé et va être ramené puis jugé à Asgard. Mais, tout cela peut-il être si simple ? Alors que le dieu des mensonges est bâillonné, ce dernier commence à regarder autour de lui bizarrement comme si il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Jusqu'à ce moment, brusquement Loki commença à se débattre en semblant terrorisé se cachant à moitié derrière Thor comme un enfant se cacherait derrière son frère. Le dieu du tonnerre, surpris, ne regarda pas ce qui effrayait son frère adoptif, trop heureux de le voir faire un mouvement montrant qu'il le considérait comme son frère. Les différents Avengers virent rapidement une personne armée avec un logo familier à certains et inconnu à d'autres, une tête de mort rouge avec des tentacules, le symbole de l'HYDRA.

Panique totale, tous on laissés leurs armes pour dire au revoir sauf les deux agents qui ont toujours des armes bien que légères, mais, ce sont des armes pour le corps à corps. Et avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, catastrophe, la personne dans l'ombre tire. Un flash aveuglant et les Avengers et Loki sentirent une horrible douleur les traverser. La lumière s'estompe et des sortes d'animaux sont à la place où se trouvaient les cibles du rayon.

Une sorte de renardeau avec plusieurs queues orange avec un réacteur ark dans la poitrine se trouve là où se trouvait Tony Stark. Un chiot avec un pelage tigré se trouve là où était Steve Rogers. Là où était Bruce Banner se trouve une mignonne bestiole vert clair avec une feuille sur la tête. A l'emplacement où se tenaient les deux agents du SHIELD se trouvent une sorte d'oiseau et un petit animal bleu bipède avec des plumes sur la tête. Là où avant étaient les deux dieux se trouve un renardeau noir avec quelques taches rouges et une sorte de grande souris orange.

Le nom de ses bébêtes sont respectivement goupix, caninos, germignon, roucool, farfuret, zorua et raichu*. Mais, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ce souci la personne leur ayant tirée dessus. Ce dernier écrivit un message qu'il posa sur les Avengers, il ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent car sinon, il serait tué car il en sait trop alors que sinon, il aurait juste à construire une autre machine transformant en autre chose.. Le message dit :

''Cher Avengers,

empêchez Loki de lire cette lettre, même si je pense qu'il sera toujours assommé. Parce que cette transformation va devenir sa deuxième chance, il ne se souvient plus de ces trois derniers siècles. La magie renforce le pouvoir de mon rayon, d'ailleurs Hawkeye risque d'avoir des souvenirs un peu flou étant donné qu'il lui reste quelques traces de magie suite à sa possession.

Bref, il y a sept autres personnes qui ont été transformés dans cette ville en pokémon, à vous de les trouver et de vous entraîner ensemble pour avoir une chance de sauver le monde parce que maintenant que vous êtes ''hors d'état de nuire'', l'HYDRA va commencer à se préparer pour contrôler le monde entier.

J'ai décidé de vous laisser une chance, à vous de la saisir. ''

Quand, plus tard, les pokévengeurs (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :D) lurent la lettre, après confirmation du roucool sur ses souvenirs prouvant ce que dit la lettre et la supplique du raichu de laisser une seconde chance à son frère, ils décidèrent tous d'accepter Loki bien qu'il y ai des grincements de dents bien que tous voyaient les avantages d'avoir un pokédex de toutes les espèces des autres mondes avec leurs faiblesses et puissances et en plus, le fait que Loki est un magicien puissant. Mais aussi de partir chercher les sept autres huains transformés, une fois le dieu de la malice réveillé.

Peu de temps après, le renardeau noir se réveilla et regarda complètement perdu autour de lui et vit un raichu qu'il reconnut immédiatement, c'est Thor, son grand frère tellement différent de lui. Il lui sauta dessus en riant les faisant tout les deux rouler au sol comme deux enfants. Thor au début étonné finit par rire avec lui et après l'avoir plaqué au sol et le relever pour lui dire.

« Loki, tu te rappelle de nos amis Avengers. Dit en souriant Thor

-Nos amis qui ? Demanda t'il soupçonneux

-Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

-Me rappeler de quoi ? Loki se tassa un peu sur lui en grommelant

-Ce n'est rien petit frère ! Allez, présentez-vous amis midgardiens ! Répondit le dieu du tonnerre.

-Moi, c'est Tony Stark ou Iron Man. Se présenta Iron Man le plus naturellement du monde.

-Enchanté Mr Stark. Fit Loki

-Ah la la, tu ne te rappelle plus de rien Rodolphe ?

- Me souvenir de quoi, bon sang !?

-Laisse tomber, Tony te taquine ! Moi c'est Bruce Banner. Dit gentiment Bruce

-Enchanté. Répondit le dieu de la malice

-Moi, c'est Steve Rogers soit Capitaine América et eux, ce sont Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov soit Hawkeye et Black Window, Soldat. Dit Rogers en en profitant pour empêcher les agents de parler.

-Je suis pas soldat… Marmonna Loki

-Viens petit frère ! Y a plein de choses que je dois faire avec nos amis midgardiens et tu viens avec nous ! A ces mots, Thor commença à traîner le dieu des mensonges »

Dans un parc non-loin :

''Ouille ouille ouille, j'ai mal à la tête, qu'est qui c'est passé ? Je me rappelle de la guerre contre Hadès notre retour la perte de tout les cosmos pour une raison x ou y, puis un laboratoire, des piqûres sur les autres les transformant dont ils ne se réveillent que une demie-heure plus tard puis ma piqûre qui d'après les gens serait en plus grande dose ce matin pour voir ce que ça ferait et voilà que je me réveille en pleine après midi transformé en phyllali si je me rappelle bien de mes pokémons et dans un parc…

Attendez ! Comment ça en après midi, normalement on se réveille qu'une demie-heure après ! Certes, j'ai apparemment eu une plus grosse dose mais quand même ! Et qu'est ce que je fiche dans un parc et pourquoi en phyllali, en plus j'en suis un minuscule, même pas la moitié de la taille moyenne des phyllalis ! Je me calme, je me calme. Respire, expire, rerespire, réexpire, c'est bon, je suis calme, du moins à peu près ! Allez Shun, faut retrouver les autres maintenant et boire aussi, j'ai super soif.''

Sur ses pensées, Shun se leva, les pattes tremblantes et marcha jusqu'à le fontaine, le parc ayant été vidé au moment de la bataille contre Loki et personne n'était revenu depuis, aussi, ce n'est fini que depuis moins de deux heures. Une fois arrivé à l'eau potable, Shun dût lapé comme un chat l'eau pour pouvoir boire. Une fois cela fait Shun fouilla le parc mais ne vit nulle part ses amis. Son inquiétude augmente.

''Mais que se passe t'il ? Où sont mes amis ? Il ne peuvent être loin, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'est-ce que ses ombres un peu plus loin ? Ce sont eux ! J'espère, j'espère ! Ah, bah ce ne sont pas eux, mais je vais aller les voir quand même car ils sont aussi des pokémons. Et peut-être auront-ils vu mes amis ? ''

« Bonjour. Osa timidement Shun.

-Bonjour, qui es-tu ? Tous ce sont tournés vers le petit phyllali.

-Je m'appelle Shun.

-Enchanté Shun, nous sommes les Avengers, tu viens avec nous ! Fit sans le moindre tact Thor.

-Frère ! Arrête !

-De poisson ! Hurla Tony

-Bonjour Shun, pourrais-tu venir avec nous s'il te plait ? Demanda doucement Loki en faisant celui qui n'a rien entendu.

-Euh, oui, ok… Mais, j'ai mes amis qui sont aussi en pokémons et je les cherche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider. Répondit Bruce.

-Ah euh, merci.

-Allez, plus que six gamins à retrouver !

-Tony ! S'écria Steve

-Quoi ! Si ils ont le même âge que lui, se sont des gosses ! »

''Bon sang, je suis avec les Avengers ! Même si certains, n'ont pas parlés, aussi, ils observaient une carte pour chercher des endroits, allez savoir lesquels ! Ils me dirent de les suivre, ce que je fis, je me demande où l'on va…'' pensa Shun.

* * *

><p><em><span>**Note de fin**<span>_

*C'est la seule évolution de pichu plus grande qu'un zorua (je plaisante pas!).

Voili voilou ! Rewiews s'il vous plait ?


End file.
